The Big Ballgame Bonanza
The Big Ball Game Bonanza is the 23rd episode of the 3rd season, 113th episode overall. A new episode comes from Bear in the Big Blue House's Christmas Weekend on Disney Channel. Plot Welcome and When's the Tournament Coming? After welcoming them, Bear heads inside the front door but stops and sniffs, and realizes it smells like deodorant, and Bear summarizes if deodorant is used for your armpits, because it smells good. Bear heads inside the living room and begins to ask Ojo if the tournament is coming, and Ojo summarizes the tournament will be coming in 15 minutes, and Bear said that tournaments are important, and Ojo explains the problem, and puts his cap on, after explaining about when the tournament is coming, Ojo bids off. It's Great to Start the Tournament and What Do You Think? Bear enters the entrance hallway and said the tournament is well proven. The word "tournament" appears and the font is shown in yellow, and Bear summarizes the tournament might be a good way to start, and the pictures of the stadium, a soccer goal, a line of ten bowling pins and a bowling ball knocks them down making a strike, and the finish line show up. After Bear explains it, he makes up a song about starting the tournament. When the song is over, Bear's favorite question is to think: Where can a tournament be prepared? A real segment of kids are shown, like playing baseball, going bowling, having a race, and so on. The segment is over and Bear states that you guys are knowing very well on starting the tournament. Playing a New Game in the Bathtub Bear asks about what tournament comes on and heads to the bathroom finding Pip and Pop playing Marco Polo in the bathtub, and Pop said that I didn't hear you come in because of that repeating and chanting, and Bear said Marco Polo is too unrealistic to play, and they decide to play something else, like the Deep Sea Divers game, that the game played in The Otter Pond earlier. But Bear said that game would be too scary, and Pip exclaims if the game was too scary enough for me, because he can't decide which game what he wants to play in the bathtub, and they suggest softball instead, and Bear grabs his snorkel masks and gives to them, and said the tournament will be here soon, Pip and Pop bids Bear bye, and they duck down in the bathtub. Shadow's Story After they sink down, Bear said that "I'm missing these otters so much", and heads to the stairwell area, and said the tournament is still coming. A female voice is heard laughing. Bear realizes it sounds like Shadow, and decides to sing a song real hard and appear, and begins to sing a short song alone in the hallway. After Bear sings this, he places his hand on the table and calls out. Shadow magically appears on the left side of the wall, and Bear asks if what she's been doing, and Shadow summarizes that she wants to be a cheerleader in the whole tournament, and Bear said it might be fun and asks Shadow about having a story for us, and said this story is going to be most fancy and possible. In her story, a sports commentator named Fred interviews the Candlestick Jumping Finals, and the sports commentator views the candle and tells the audience "Don't Try This at Home!" and Fred interviews a boy named Jack, and Jack stretches his feet while wearing spiked shoes. Fred announces Jack's approach as Jack jumps over a candlestick, Jack is the number one winner. The story is over and Bear said it was a great story, and asks Shadow if the tournament still comes on. Shadow suggests the tournament is going to be open in 4 minutes, and closed during nighttime, and changes his name to Jack, but Bear said not to change his name to Jack, but Bear is not calling him Jack, and Shadow summarizes and catch then try if needing another story. After Shadow is gone, Bear goes downstairs. Bear Prepares to Start the Tournament Bear heads downstairs to reveal Ojo and the gang, and Ojo asks Bear if he wants the cap back, and Bear puts his cap on, and Treelo is the rookie. Bear asks his friends if he's ready for the tournament, and Bear heads outside, wearing his relaxing chair. Bear asks Ojo if he wants a pond drink, and Bear takes a sip of it. Tutter enters, pretending to be a coach, the tournament starts now, then blows his whistle to show a montage of the friends doing a tournament, Ojo holding a bowling ball to knock the pins down, but got 8 out of 2 pins, Pip playing a game Deep Sea Divers along with Pop but Treelo scares them away as a monster, and Tutter blows his whistle again and gives a yellow card to Bear, and does a reprise about starting the tournament. The Tournament is Over and Bear Talks About The Tournament with Luna at Night Night rolls in, Bear said it had a great day and turns off the kitchen light and enters the balcony. Luna shows up and asks about the day you had, and Bear said it was going very well, and summarizing a new game in the bathtub, and these games are too amazing, and Luna asks Bear about the tournament, and Bear said the tournament might be grammatically grateful, and about Ojo's cap I gave it to me, and said the tournament is important, but don't stay home. Luna said it may be somehow realistic, but said "I'll be standing out here in the whole sky with the stars", and Bear claims it was true, and asks Luna if they want to sing The Goodbye Song before going. After Bear sings this, Luna rises back up. Bear heads to the attic and thanks everyone for visiting me, then turns off the lamp but turns it back on and Bear tells one last thing: the tournament only opens at morning and only closes at night, and Bear turns the lamp back off, ending the episode. Song *It's Great to Start the Tournament and Reprise (Score by Jared Faber and Julian Harris, Songs by Jimmy Hammer, Bill Obrecht, Peter Lurye and David Yazbek) Notes * In It's Sports-tastic, that overflowing sound is coming from the bathroom looks exactly the same. * Stock footage "Friends at Play" is shown. Credits The Big Ballgame Bonanza/Credits Outtakes The Big Ballgame Bonanza (Outtakes) Production Code 334 Bear's Sense of Smell Deodorant Nursery Rhyme *Jack Be Nimble Gallery The Big Ballgame Bonanza (Gallery) Quotes *The Big Ballgame Bonanza (Quotes) DVD and Video Release *People in Your Neighborhood Disney Junior DVD Releases * Greatest Hits: Vol. 2 * People in Your Neighborhood * Past, Present and Future In Other Languages * The Big Ballgame Bonanza (In Other Languages) Transcript * The Big Ballgame Bonanza/Transcript Shadow's Appearance Upstairs Hallway Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes in 1999 Category:December (Christmas) Episodes Category:Episodes in December Category:Sports Category:Sports episodes